Twins
by SixPerfections
Summary: Naruto has a twin sister. Half of Kurama is in each of the twins. Feeling guilty about having ignored them, Kakashi beings to care for his Sensei's children. They form an unconventional and dysfunctional group. How will this change the world of shinobi? Will strong bonds make them stronger, or tear them apart? Family/Adventure/Romance/Drama, All In Good Fun.


"Hokage-Sama, you have to tell them" the silver haired Jounin said heatedly.

The Third looked at his subordinate curiously while puffing on his pipe. "What are you talking about Kakashi?"

Well, now the ANBU captain felt kind of stupid. It really wasn't like him to just rush into the Hokage's office making demands. Who would do something like that?

"I mean Naruto and Sora. You have to tell them they are siblings. You have to put them together" clarified Kakashi, more respectful but very earnest.

The Third froze at that, surprised by Kakashi's sudden and uncharacteristic insistence. "You know why the decision was made to keep them in the dark about their relationship, why they were placed in different orphanages on the opposite sides of town. It was not widely known but foreign elements were aware that Kushina was with twins during her pregnancy. Orphaned twins could raise a lot of red flags for anyone still looking. It's better that no one knows they are related. It could potentially create a lot of problems and be very dangerous for them."

Kakashi wasn't buying it. Yes it made good sense, it was the right choice from a security perspective. But all security decisions had to be evaluated on a cost/benefit analysis. After what he had seen the past few weeks he just couldn't live with himself any longer if he didn't do anything for his Sensei's children. Sensei was dead. Obito was dead. Rin was dead. But Kakashi had recently come to realize that if he didn't do what he could to take care of Sensei's children he'd never be able to face him in the afterlife. Even if it hurt him to see them and have a constant reminder of the team he had lost.

He knew Sensei and to a lesser extent Kushina. They wouldn't have wanted them separated for security on the off chance someone was still watching. They would have wanted their two children to be a family.

"Hokage-sama… with due respect I do not think this is at all the best course of action. In fact I think it is the worst thing we could do for them long term, especially Naruto" said Kakashi.

The Hokage raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh? And what suddenly makes you such an expert in the matter Kakashi? And why the sudden interest in the lives of those two? You certainly haven't shown any before."

Though he didn't show any outward reaction Kakashi mentally flinched at the Hokage's last comment. A few months ago another close brush with death in ANBU had for some reason gotten him thinking about meeting his old team in the afterlife, wondering if it was true that you see your dead loved ones when you died. In a moment of rare idle daydreaming he began thinking what a conversation with his Sensei would be like after he was killed in battle (Kakashi had no expectations of dying of old age). Kakashi knew his Sensei was a family man at heart and had been wildly in love with his children the moment Kushina had told him she was pregnant with twins.

_How are my children Kakashi? How did they grow up? Did they have people who loved them? Was Naruto treated as a hero after I passed away?_

Kakashi had heard rumors that life had been rough on Sora, but that it had been extremely harsh on Naruto. But the truth was he had not known firsthand. He had avoided the children or learning about them because of all the painful memories it brought up. However the thought of having to face his Sensei after not even having bothered to find out the state of his kids made Kakashi put his misgiving in the backburner and go and observe them firsthand.

During his downtime between missions he started watching them, just to see how they lived and if they were happy. First he went to see Sora (and by see he meant spy on her ninja style). The girl had thick crimson hair and bright green eyes. At first Kakashi was taken aback by how much she looked like her mother. Unlike Kushina however Sora was a quiet child who kept to herself. She was friendly with the other kids but didn't seem particularly close to anyone. However something about how she carried herself and the look in her eyes left Kakashi with the distinct impression that the girl was not happy. It may have had something to do with the fact that for some unexplained reason the headmistress of the orphanage, who was the primary caretaker of all the children there, seemed especially uncaring and harsh towards her. This puzzled and angered/irritated Kakashi.

The Jounin did some investigation and found out that the headmistress had been made aware during the turmoil following the Kyubi attack that Sora was related to Naruto. Because she was related to the Kyuubi container the woman routinely singled out and upset the girl unfairly. What a bitch.

A week of on again off again observation of Sora left Kakashi feeling unhappy and uncomfortable. The child of his Sensei, the fourth Hokage and his wife a loyal and skilled Jounin was being mistreated by a civilian woman in a crappy orphanage. The girl had a slightly hollowed out look to her eyes he didn't like and the girl didn't seem to be especially close to anyone. Not exactly the story he wanted to tell his Sensei on the other side.

The week he spent following Naruto around was much worse.

Kakashi was surprised to learn that only a few weeks before Naruto had been kicked out of his orphanage on the other side of Konoha and had been set up in a tiny one bedroom apartment. Though Kakashi had been more than capable of taking care of himself at that age he knew that most children would struggle with that. Naruto being loathed by almost everyone in the village only served to make this situation worse.

It appalled Kakashi what Naruto had to go through day in and day out as he followed him silently from the rooftops and shadows. Vendors would refuse to sell to him or would sell to him at highly inflated prices. People would yell at him, call him 'monster' and 'demon' for him walking down the street. Many many people looked at him with loathing and fear/hatred in their eyes. It wasn't unusual for random strangers to curse at him and throw rocks or sticks at him. Once he noticed the boy was sold horrible expired milk at an outrageous markup. Kakashi felt bad enough that he switched it out with good milk while the boy wasn't looking.

Unlike Sora who at least was friendly with other children Naruto had no one he was friendly with on a regular basis. In the week that Kakashi followed him around on and off he didn't see the kid have one positive interaction with anyone. The only possible exceptions were a few classmates who seemed to tolerate his prankster antics and Iruka, one of his Chunnin Academy teachers. To Kakashi's eye though it was clear that he boy was sad and lonely and craved attention, even if he tried to put a brave face for the world to see. Even when he was alone the boy put on a brave face and did his best to push forward without completely breaking down and having a big pity party for himself.. That was something that Kakashi could respect.

His conclusion: Neither of his Sensei's children were happy. Not like Sensei would have wanted them to be. Neither seemed to really have anybody. And it seemed so pointless… both thought they were orphans without family when they had siblings just on the other side of town.

He wasn't sure about Sora but he knew Naruto would be over the moon if he found out he had a sister. He'd be so excited Kakashi would worry that the energetic kid's head might explode. The Jounin also thought Sora could use someone like Naruto almost as much as Naruto could use her.

To make a long story short, Kakashi laid all of this out for the Hokage. He pushed especially hard on what Minato and Kushina would have wanted.

The Hokage looked at him and pulled from his pipe for a long time before answering. "You're saying that you think the increased danger is worth it for their emotional health? I never pegged you for one to be overly concerned with such things Kakashi."

The Jounin shrugged. "These are kids. Minato's course the possibility of an increased risk to them concerns me. But if we are honest it is a longshot that anyone would put it together Hokage-sama. They are not identical, most people would assume they are not twins. Surviving is enough if you're in the battlefield. In life though… it takes more than simply staying alive for living to be worth a damn. Sometimes we forget that."

The Third sat back in his chair and refilled his pipe, considering Kakashi's words. Kakashi stood looking the picture of shinobi composure and aloofness but inside he was more nervous than on an S-Ranked mission. If the Hokage wouldn't do this he would feel like he had let his Sensei down. Again.

After what seemed like an eternity the Hokage relit his pipe and smiled. "I'm persuaded by your argument Kakashi. I think it's a good idea. I'll set it up."

The silver haired Jounin let out a relieved breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

00000

Naruto hadn't spoken to the old man in what seemed like forever. The ten year old Naruto understood that the Hokage was super busy protecting the whole village and all, but it still ticked him off that he couldn't see the old man more often. Old man Hokage was one of the only people who was ever really nice to him and Naruto thought of him as one of his precious people.

Now he had been told to go straight to the Hokage tower right after school. He was glad he was going to see the the old man but the young Naruto had no idea what it was about. Shrugging he made his way up the tower.

The Hokage's secretary motioned for him to go in with hardly sparing him a glance. The boy pulled on the heavy wooden doors open with a smile on his face.

"Jiji(Old Man)! I'm here! What's up?" said the youngster with a big stupid grin on his face.

"I've got some pretty big news for your Naruto," said the Hokage with a smile, "But first tell me. How have you been? How's the academy going?"

"Oh you know, I'm doing great! Lot's of boring stuff I don't get at the academy, and there are a lot of jerks especially this one broody kid, but all the fighting and weapons and stuff is awesome!" the boy said enthusiastically.

The Hokage couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto always seemed so full of energy and so happy when he saw him. The Hokage felt a pang in his chest as he had heard the reports of how rough things were for Naruto. Since the boy always seemed so happy when they met the Hokage had for years assumed that meant that the boy was happy. After Kakashi had come in to his office a few days prior the Hokage had realized that had been a foolish assumption. Well he hoped he could do something to rectify the pain this little boy had had to endure in his life so far.

"And Shikamaru is always lazy, so he gets in trouble just like me but he doesn't get to do some of the awesome pranks I pull for his trouble so I'm totally coming out on top over him, and…"

"Naruto let me stop you right there. Sit down, I have something very important to tell you."

The blonde kid looked at the Hokage with a dejected expression at being made to stop his stories about school, but he obediently sat down in a chair and looked at the Hokage with squinty eyes.

"What's this about Jiji? You're not sending me back to the orphanage are you? Cuz I'm much happier on my own thank-you-ve-ry-much."

"No no nothing like that… Naruto do you remember that I once told you how everything was really confusing and disorganized after the attack of the Nine Tails?" asked the Third.

Naruto honestly didn't, but he didn't want to look like he wasn't smart so he just crossed his arms and nodded like he did.

"Well we thought a lot of the hospital records were destroyed from the day you were born and that is why no one knows anything about your family," Hiruzen lied smoothly. "It turns out that while most records were destroyed a few of them had only been misplaced in the confusion after the attack. With these new records some new information has come to light pertaining you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. He felt like there was a lump on his throat at hearing the words of the Hokage. "Does… does that mean you found out who my parents were?" Naruto asked in a pained voice.

Hiruzen shook his head. "No I'm afraid not. That information really was destroyed. But what we did find out was that you were not born alone."

Naruto squinted hard and folded his arms in confusion as he tried to figure out what the Hokage was trying to say.

"Naruto… you have a twin sister."

For a few moments Naruto sat frozen, the meaning of the words not really registering all the way. Then he felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. His limbs felt really tingly and he started to hyperventilate. His vision started getting blurry.

"Naruto… Naruto calm down. Slow your breathing down. This isn't anything to have a panic attack over."

Naruto just sat there for a few more minutes with Hiruzen giving him the chance to process what he had just heard. After a few minutes the boy seemed to calm down to more or less normal, though he still had a bewildered and disbelieving look on his face.

"So… so I have a sister? I… I really have a sister?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes. Yes you do Naruto. Her name is Sora. She's the same age as you, because like I said, you two are twins."

Naruto seemed to go unnaturally still for a moment before he exploded, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THIS SOONER! WHY... WHY DIDN'T I KNOW? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? I'VE HAD A SISTER MY WHOLE LIFE? HOW… HOW COULD I NOT KNOW?"

Knowing Naruto the Hokage had indeed expected some kind of outburst. He took a pull from his pipe before answering. "If you are going to be a ninja you have to use your head. I just told you a minute ago that I just found out myself recently. No one knew until yesterday" the Hokage lied with a straight face.

About a million things were racing through Naruto's heart and head at once. Would she like him? Would she treat him/look at him like the rest of the village? Naruto didn't think so but he didn't know. His next thoughts made him angry. The villagers didn't treat her like they treated him did they? He was… if _anyone_ laid a hand on _his_ sister he was going to punch in all their teeth and put them in the hospital for an entire year. Did she know anything about their parents? How… how often would he get to see her?

The boy looked to be in turmoil and had a lot to think about. Well Hiruzen could let him do his thinking on his own time. With a smile the Hokage said, "Naruto I talked to Sora earlier today to tell her what I just told you. She said she wants to meet you. Would you like me to set up a time for you to meet her?"

Hiruzen almost laughed at the sudden panicked look on Naruto's face. Then the boy mustered up his courage and nodded. "Yeah… I have to meet her. I want to meet her."

00000

_The next day… top of the Hokage monument._

To say Naruto was nervous would be like saying Chouji had a passing interest in food. He had not slept at all the night before with his mind running to about a million different things. It still didn't quite seem real. Like this was a dream he would wake up from at any moment.

All he had ever wanted was someone to acknowledge him… someone he could be close to. Someone he could trust. Rely on. Someone… who would love him and he could love too.

_Family._

He had such high hopes for what having a sister could mean… but he didn't want to get his hopes up too much. Maybe… maybe it wouldn't work out. Not all families were that close right? So maybe she wouldn't like him. Or she would kind of like him and they'd see each other only sometimes. Or maybe she would not like him but they would still hang out because she felt like she had to. Or…

_Oh stop thinking so much! This isn't helping! _He chided himself as he anxiously paced back and forth.

Naruto had asked that the Hokage set up their meeting at the top of the Hokage monument. He wanted to meet her somewhere special and for once Ichiraku's didn't seem special enough. After he left the Hokage's office and had some time to think about it he regretted picking that spot. From what the Hokage had told him his sister wasn't in the Ninja academy and was just a civilian. And he had made her walk all the way to the top of the monument, a super long and super steep walk. What kind of brother was he? If she didn't hate him before she was sure going to hate him now.

He had gotten there two hours early because he wanted to make sure he wouldn't be late. Now it was only ten minutes until she was supposed to arrive.

So absorbed was he with his pacing and thinking that he didn't notice the girl arrive.

"Hello. Um… are you Naruto?" said a hesitant voice.

Naruto froze and turned around. He got his first look ever at his sister.

She was shorter than most kids their age and had a small build. The girl was pale with a small smattering of light colored freckles on her face. Her eyes were an emerald green that shone on her face and her hair was long and dark red. She wore a long dark dress that went all the way to the ground along with a black turtleneck. The girl stood shyly with her feet together and her hands together in front of her holding a small bag.

Naruto was frozen as he looked at his sister, his mind going blank suddenly having no idea what to say. When she saw him staring she looked away and blushed in embarrassment. Seeing her embarrassed made him embarrassed and caused him to blush too.

Sora was the first to get herself together and say something. "Um.. I got you something. Want to see what it is?" she said, a hopeful smile on her face.

Naruto nodded. His heart fluttered when he saw her face brighten. She walked over to him and reached in the small bag she was carrying with her.

"I heard from the Hokage that you were in the Ninja academy… so I thought that maybe you would like this." She pulled out something that looked silver and put it in his hands.

He looked down at what it was. It was a pendant in the shape of the leaf symbol made of silver. The chord used to tie it around your neck was just simple string.

"Do you like it?" asked Sora, a little bit of a tremble in her voice.

Naruto had to work his mouth a few times before he could get any words out. "I… I love it. It's the nicest thing anyone's ever given me."

Sora beamed at him and her smile was infectious. Naruto grinned at her.

"How did you even get this? It's so nice, I don't think I'd ever be able to afford something like this."

Sora flinched at his statement. "Well… I wanted to get you something nice but I don't have any money. So… I kind of… gave myself a hundred percent discount" she said, with a look that said 'please don't hate me' on her face.

It took Naruto a few moments to figure out what she meant. When he did he broke out laughing, "Well stealing isn't great or anything, but those jewelry merchants are especially mean jerks, so I can't say I feel the least bit bad you filched something from them. Thank you Sora."

Then it occurred to him that he hadn't gotten her anything. Suddenly he was embarrassed. "I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry. I'll get you something next time."

Sora shook her head. "You don't have to. I'm just happy to have a brother."

Naruto shook his head vigorously "No way. If my imouto (little sister) got me something so nice, then as your onii-chan (older brother) it would look really bad if I didn't get you something really nice in return." He said with a grin.

A smile tugged one side of Sora's lips as she put her hands on her hips. "And since when are you the eldest? We don't know who was born first. If anything because I got you a gift I'm the Nee-chan (older sister) and you're my Otouto (little brother)."

"Oi! I'm taller than you, that's why I'm the eldest." And in fact he was an inch or two taller than her. It was nice since he was pretty much the shortest kid in his class.

Sora shook her head with a smile on her face. "Well… I always did want to have a big brother."

They shared a smile before things lapsed into an awkward silence. After a few moments it was Naruto who broke the silence. "Hey! Do you want to go get some ramen? I know the best place in the whole village, no in the whole world for the stuff! It's really great you'll love it."

Sora blushed in embarrassment and shook her head. "I can't. I don't have any money. They don't give us any at the orphanage."

Naruto grinned and pulled out Gama-chan, his frog shaped wallet. "It's ok, I can pay for it. That's what big brothers do right? Come on, I want old man Ichiraku and Ayame to meet you."

Naruto took her hand and rushed towards the stairs leading down the mountain. He was surprised when he felt resistance from her and she didn't come with him. "Huh? What's wrong?" He asked he while still holding her hand, suddenly afraid he had done something to mess things up.

Sora looked away and down embarrassed. "I don't want you to think this is weird or I'm weird and stuff but um… would it be ok if if we…" said Sora, suddenly looking very shy and unsure of herself.

Naruto wasn't sure what was wrong, but he had an overwhelming urge to make sure this girl in front of him was happy. "What is it Sora-chan? We don't have to get ramen. Whatever you want to do I'm ok with. I promise, and I never go back on my promises" the blonde said with a smile.

This got a small smile out of Sora but she still seemed unsure of herself. "Would… would it be ok if if I gave you a hug… Onii-chan?" She looked up at him with big hopeful but scared eyes. Naruto was dense, but he knew that look. He realized she was afraid that he would reject her.

His sister thought he might reject her? Just the thought of that made him feel like his heart was being ripped to pieces.

Without hesitation he walked up and pulled Sora into a hug. The redhead was surprised for a second before she wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around her brother.

"Sora…" Naruto began, trying to find the words "I'm never ever going to push you away. All I've ever wanted was a family. Even if you hated me, I would still love you and always take care of you and always watch out for you. You're my sister, I… I don't ever want to be separated from you. I'll always always be there for you. Always no matter what. That's the promise of a lifetime, dattebayo."

Naruto felt her stiffen as he said that. And then she started to sob into his shoulder as she pulled him in tighter.

Naruto realized with a start that she must have been as lonely as him. She didn't need to say anything, the way his sister clung to him and cried he just knew.

"Onii-chan" the small redhead in his arms said between sobs "don't leave me."

Now it was Naruto's turn. He buried his head into his sister and started to cry in earnest. "Never, never you hear me. You're never getting rid of me. I *sniff* *choke* have a sister now. I'm never ever letting you go."

Sora didn't say anything, she just cried harder. But the way she clung to Naruto and kept squeezing him tighter she communicated the same thing. She'd found her big brother and she never wanted to let him go.

From somewhere nearby an ANBU captain watched, a single tear running down his face at what he saw and all the memories it brought back.

_Sensei… if you're watching I hope I did right by you. I'll never abandon your children again. Never._

00000

Naruto looked at Sora while old man Ichiraku was chatting with her. She was a bit shy but also had a spunk about her. She was polite and really well spoken to everyone, unlike him if he was honest with himself.

"Naruto, I can't believe you had a sister living on the other side of town you never knew about. It's so surreal. I'm so happy for you Naruto. She seems like a real nice girl."

A distracted Naruto turned his head and found Ayame speaking to him. He smiled and scratched his head. "Yeah, she's the best sister EVER. Oh I didn't tell you she got me a gift did I? Look, look!" Naruto proudly pulled the Leaf pendant he now had around his neck and tucked into his shirt. It gleamed.

"Wow, that's really nice Naruto. But should get something better than that string you have it tied around your neck with, it could snap off and you could lose it" commented Ayame.

"No way! I would never lose this! But I guess you have a point, just in case I'll put it on a big chain so it never comes off."

Ayame laughed at his antics. "Silly, how would you fit a big chain into the loop? If your find a leather thong for it that should be more than enough for it to never tear accidentally."

"Yeah, you're right Ayame. I'll start looking for one tomorrow," said Naruto before digging in to his ramen once again.

Naruto looked over again at his sister and old man Ichiraku talking. For some reason Ichiraku seemed to have taken a shining to the girl. Naruto couldn't stop stealing glances at her. The blonde boy still couldn't believe it. He had a sister now. A real life sister! Of course the times he had fantasized about having a sibling he always imagined it would be a cool older brother. But now that he had seen his sister in the flesh he wouldn't trade her for the world. Plus she was so smart, and funny, and brave because you had to be to try to steal from those nasty jewelry salesmen. Ok so he didn't actually know just how smart or funny she was yet but she was his sister so it didn't really matter. He was pondering this when something old man Ichiraku said caught his ear.

"What? What do you mean you don't have any friends? You're such a nice young girl. I find that really hard to believe" the old man said skeptically.

He looked at the old man and then at his sister. She looked down and looked sad. This made Naruto frown. He tried to say something to cheer her up but it came out a muffled mess due to a big mouthful of ramen.

"It's just," began Sora talking to Ichiraku, "the Baa-san (old lady) who takes care of us really doesn't like me for some reason. She's always mean and punishes me and makes me do all these extra chores. The other kids are nice to me but they don't like to hang out with me too much. If the Baa-san sees anyone hanging out with me too long or being too nice to me they tend to get punished too, so… I don't really have any real friends. At least not how some of the other kids are friends with each other, I guess". She looked away and though she tried to hide it Naruto could easily see the pained look on her face.

Naruto had never been so mad in his entire life. Oh he hated it when people treated him like crap, when they were mean to him and when he couldn't make any friends. He hated being scorned for no reason whatsoever. But no one, _no one _was going to treat his sister like that. Not now, not ever.

He would never let his sister be lonely or treated badly by anyone. They would have to kill him before he let that happen.

He stood up and yelled loudly, "You're never going to stay with that bitch ever again!" he shouted angrily.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Ayame in a surprised and reproachful tone, "Don't use that language!"

"I don't care!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He turns and points at his sister. "Get ready because you're never going back to that crappy orphanage ever again! Do you hear me?"

Sora was looking at him with wide surprised eyes. "Huh? What do you mean Onii-chan?" she asked him.

"I mean you're going to stay with me. There's no way I'm letting you go back to some mean old woman who treats you like crap! You're moving out of that shitty orphanage tonight!" Naruto declared.

Sora just looked at him, completely speechless and not even knowing how to respond to that. It was Ayame who spoke up first.

"Naruto, you live in a tiny one bedroom apartment. How is that going to be big enough for the two of you? Besides she can't just leave the orphanage. For an underage orphan to leave they need permission, they can't just up and leave whenever they choose."

"I don't care! She's not staying another day in a place where they treat her like crap. I don't care what anybody says!" yelled Naruto.

Sora however was had her attention drawn to something else. "Wait, you live all by yourself in an apartment? But you're my age! How did you manage that?"

Naruto was momentarily thrown off his tirade. "Well, they never wanted me in the orphanage anyway. Old man Hokage set it up for me. He said it's allowed since I'm going to the Ninja Academy now". Then a light bulb went off in Naruto's head. "Hey, you could do the same thing! You could join the Academy and get out from living with that nasty old hag that makes your life miserable! And and we would be in school together so we could hang out all the time! It's perfect!"

Part of Sora was excited by the idea, but part of her was scared as well. "Are you sure, I don't know… it would be kind of scary living all by myself. Plus I've never even thought about becoming a ninja… I mean I don't think it's bad or anything. I've just never thought about if it's something I'd want to do. I don't know if I'd fit in."

Naruto however wasn't hearing any of it. "Are you kidding me, being a ninja is the best job in the world! Ninja are super strong and they protect the village and go on all sorts of cool missions. And you would be an awesome ninja! Since I'm going to be Hokage and you're my sister it's already written in stone that you're going to be a super awesome ninja. Plus I really really want you to be in school with me. We could help each other out with homework and everything!"

Sora was still unsure about it. Yes she didn't like it at the orphanage but becoming a ninja seemed like something that was scary and out of reach for her. She was sneaky not super-strong like a ninja was supposed to be. But seeing her brother and his enthusiasm she couldn't help but get caught up in his excitement. It _would_ be really nice to be able to see him every day and to go to a real school instead of just learning at the orphanage. But still…

"I don't know if I want to live alone" she said dejectedly. After living her whole life surrounded by people it scared her to be all by herself.

She was surprised when she felt her brother put an arm around her shoulders. "I promised you you'd never have to be alone. We can have sleepovers every single night dattebayo. Or we could even live together. I'll be with you every second of every day if you want me to. The best thing about being on your own is that nobody can tell you what to do" He said to her with a huge grin on his face.

Sora couldn't explain it, but having just met Naruto that very day she already felt like she could trust him and that he was the most special person in the world. She couldn't help but believe what he said and being on her own wouldn't be so scary if he was around. Sora put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a big smile of her own.

"Ok bro. You sold me. I guess this means we're going to be ninjas together huh?" she said with a smile and light dancing in her eyes.

Naruto was so excited you would think he was going to pee his pants. "Yes! You bet! We're going to be the greatest ninjas the world has ever seen, you'll see!" In his excitement he dragged her out onto the street, grabbed her hands and started spinning around. Sora laughed, a musical crystalline sound and began to spin around with him. They laughed and just spun around faster and faster like little kids laughing the whole time.

Ayame turned to her dad, "I've never seen him so happy. And they only just met. I'm glad. I'm happy for him" she said with a smile at the antics of the two children outside her store.

"Those two are going to be inseparable," agreed old Ichiraku. "I feel sorry for anyone who tries to come between them. I also feel sorry for the first poor bastard who decides to ask Sora out. I get the feeling Naruto won't be satisfied until he breaks his foot on their backside." Ichiraku and a slightly mortified Ayame got a good laugh out of this.

After a few minutes of spinning, running around and laughing like the children they were Naruto and Sora went back in to Ichiraku's to finish their meals.

Though they were still giddy they were now more relaxed around each other. It wasn't long before Sora stopped eating her shrimp ramen and asked, "So you said you want to be Hokage Onii-chan? Is that true? Why would you want to do that?"

"Are you kidding? The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the whole village. Everyone respects him and looks up to him. It's the coolest job ever. And I'm going to be Hokage without fail, you better believe it" said Naruto.

Sora thought that was pretty amazing. She wasn't an ambitious person and didn't have any grand dreams like her brother did. It was pretty easy to tell it was important to him. Maybe she could help him out? If she had some sort of ambitious dream she was sure Naruto would be the first to offer to help her achieve it. Until she had some goal of her own he would just have to accept her help.

"Well, what does it take to become Hokage? If I knew what it would take for you to get there maybe I could help you out" Sora said in an encouraging fashion.

Naruto looked at her like a deer in the headlights. He expected and really wanted to help and protect his sister. For some reason it hadn't occurred to him that maybe she would want to help _him_ as well.

No one had ever believed him when he said he was going to become Hokage. No one ever took him seriously. The best he had ever gotten was a good natured laugh and the useful advice to "try hard". But here was someone who not only seemed to think he could do it, but wanted to help him achieve his dream. He didn't even get a single skeptical look from her. Never in a million years did he think he would have something like that.

"You really mean that? You'd help me out?" Naruto asked.

Sora looked at him strangely. "Well, yeah. You're my brother. You're the only family I've got. Why wouldn't I want to help you? Who knows, it might even be fun" she said with a little smirk.

To Sora her brother looked a little bewildered for some reason. So she asked again, "So, what do you have to do to become Hokage? Do you have to get into politics or something?"

Naruto made a face. Politics? What the heck did that have to do with being Hokage?

"No no I don't think so… you just have to get really strong and stuff. The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village so as long as I become the strongest then I'll become Hokage. I'll just train and train until I'm the strongest, dattebayo! And then they'll make me Hokage" he said excitedly.

Sora felt pretty sure there had to be more to it than that, but she could find that out later. She did know that everyone thought the Hokage was the strongest ninja though. How could she help her brother with that? Well maybe if and when she started at the academy she would get some ideas. She really didn't know anything about ninjas after all.

"What about you Sora? Do you have a dream?" asked Naruto while starting on his fourth bowl of ramen.

Sora shook her head. "No not really. I never really thought about stuff like that before. I was just kind of… making it day by day you know. Just hoping things would get better, because I didn't know what to do to make things all better you know?"

Naruto was appalled. He was not a deep thinker, but he knew enough to realize that it was his dream of becoming Hokage since he was little that had helped to keep him going even when everything looked grim and everyone abused him. Without his dream he might have been… well he didn't know what, but it was scary to even think about where he might be. A dream to push towards. That's what everybody needs in order to keep moving forward.

"Sora-chan that's just not good," he said in an uncharacteristically serious way "if you don't have a dream you won't be able to keep going forward."

Sora looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone needs a dream. Why would you work hard if you don't have one? Why would you kick your own butt to do hard stuff if not for a dream? I can't imagine life without my dream. I think you should find your own dream and chase it to the fullest, dattebayo."

Sora took a moment to think about that. "My own dream…? I don't know, what should it be?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I guess since you're going to be a ninja now maybe something to do with that. But it's your dream Sora-chan, I can't find it for you" he said with a grin.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. I guess when I learn more about ninjas and stuff something will jump out at me. I'll keep my eyes open for a dream onii-chan. But I think you might be on to something. I can totally see what a big help having a dream could be" she said confidently. She leaned over and gave her brother a peck on the cheek. "I didn't know my brother would be so smart" she said with a big smile.

Naruto practically preened at the praise.

00000

Sarutobi sat in his office subjecting himself to that inhuman and sadistic method of torture known as paperwork when a knock came on his door.

"Come in" he said while sorting through a particularly tedious expense report.

Kakashi came in. "Hokage-sama" he said in greeting. The Jounin walked over and placed a letter on the desk of the Hokage.

When the Jounin didn't leave right away the Hokage figured the man wanted him to read it now. The Hokage opened it and scanned its contents.

"A request of transfer out of ANBU and into regular Jounin rotation? You're the last ANBU captain I expected to get something like this from. Why this change of heart all of a sudden?"

The silver haired man shrugged indifferently. "I've been in there for years. Just felt it was time for a change."

The Hokage looked at the Jounin with hard eyes. It was times like this when the front of a friendly old man fell away and you were in the presence of the Hokage, the man who had power of life and death over you and everyone in the village. "You're my best ANBU captain. I expect a real answer before I will even consider this… request" said the Hokage in a voice that brooked no argument.

Kakashi sighed. He really wasn't comfortable with airing this mushy and personal stuff out in the open but he wasn't about to lie to the Hokage. Even if he could swing it he was far too loyal for that.

"It's Sensei's children. Naruto and Sora."

"What about them?"

Kakashi felt like sighing again. It was uncomfortable enough to think this stuff, did he really have to say it out loud? "I've been thinking a lot recently. I feel I owe it to Sensei to look out for them as best as I can in his place. Silly as it sounds, I've been thinking about what I would say to Sensei and my teammates in the afterlife. If I don't do what I can to look out for them while I still can I don't think I'd be able to face them."

The Hokage took a minute to relight his pipe and took his sweet time taking a long drag. "I see," he finally said, "and regular rotation allows you more freedom and perhaps just a little bit more time in the village. But you still wouldn't really have enough time or freedom to have any significant impact on their lives. So I can only assume you're planning to set yourself up as a Jounin sensei for when Naruto graduates. Sora too if she decides to enroll in the academy."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. I'd hope to teach one or both of them some of their father's techniques. Train them in some of the ways he trained me. Try to do for them what Sensei did for me. It seems only right."

"I see. Are you really that concerned about their welfare that you would structure your whole ninja career around it?" asked Sarutobi in a neutral tone.

Kakashi shrugged. "My precious people are all dead. I've only had my duty to keep me occupied…"

"And certain little orange books."

"Err yes… and certain little orange books. For some unexplainable reason Sensei's kids been neglected. I've only recently come to see that myself. I feel the whole village owes it to Sensei to do something about that… and I feel I do as well. So I'm trying to step up and do what I can."

The Hokage seemed to deeply ponder that. "You know you can't just swoop in and start spending time with and teaching either one of them. A couple of no name orphans suddenly having one of the most famous Jounin in Konoha looking out for them, training them? Even an idiot would find that deeply suspicious. If you really want to do this you're going to have to wait until one or both are out of the academy whenever that turns out to be. Only then can things be set up without arising any suspicion. We've already taken enough risks with their security by making it known that the two of them are twins."

Kakashi nodded. "I understand Hokage-sama. I'll just watch them from afar when I can and make sure they don't get in any serious trouble until then."

The Hokage thought this was interesting. He hadn't thought that Kakashi would want to become a Jounin-sensei ever. Sarutobi thought he would eventually have to order the man to do it. After the tragic deaths of his father and then of all his teammates one after the other Kakashi had been left something of a shell of a man. Still a top notch shinobi but a hollowed out shell in every other aspect of his life. It was a dangerous and unhealthy thing. It was surprising and good to see him taking an interest in other people's lives again even if it did take a full decade for him to start doing so.

Never mind that Kakashi felt an obligation to do so. Even when things start that way true genuine bonds always form in the end.

Hiruzen made a decision then. Something he would have had to share with more people eventually given his advancing age.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me you are committed to the wellbeing of both these children Kakashi, even if neither of them end up becoming shinobi?"

Kakashi took a second then nodded. "Someone should have done it a long time ago."

"Then I'm going to let you in on an S-Class secret. Only myself and Jiraiya know this. Not even the council knows, and I'd like to keep it that way. Since you are taking this responsibility upon yourself I feel you should know it too."

The Third waited for Kakashi's assent, giving the silver haired man one more chance of backing out of his new role as a 'shadowy protector' of these two. The man didn't back out, indicating for the Hokage to proceed.

"Everyone knows the fox was sealed inside Naruto. The story the council knows is that he was deemed to be the stronger of the two children and that's why he was chosen to contain the nine tails. What they don't know is that the chakra of the Kyuubi was too much to fully contain inside one small child."

Kakashi's visible eye went wide at the implication. "Then that means part of the fox is also sealed in…"

"Yes. It was split evenly between the two children. Naruto holds the 'Yang' chakra of the beast. It is by its nature much more wild and prone to manifest. Hence why he has some physical fox-like features. Yang energy also constantly pushes outward, thus his chakra coils have slowly been stretched constantly since he was a baby. This is why Naruto has incredible chakra reserves for someone of his age and training,"

"On the other hand" the Third continued "Sora was sealed with the 'Yin' chakra of the Kyuubi. It is a lot less volatile hence why she doesn't have any visible fox markings on her. It also doesn't push outwards like the Yang chakra does so her chakra coils have not grown as large as Naruto's. While she will have more chakra than an average genin she will not have nearly as much as Naruto. As a tradeoff however Jiraiya tells me that when the time comes for her to learn to use the Kyuubi chakra it will be dramatically easier for her to access and control than it will be for Naruto. Also as an added bonus because of the Yin chakra her seal is completely invisible. Even if she were to mold chakra it would never show itself. This is why it has been possible to keep the council in the dark about her this whole time."

Kakashi was pretty stunned by the revelation. Sensei's two children, each holding one half of the Kyuubi each? It seems bringing them together made sense in more ways than one. Kakashi had to wonder if their almost immediate bonding had anything to do with the fox.

"So Sora's going to be trained as a shinobi?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course. She needs to be for obvious reason. It would be insanity for a civilian to be running around with that kind of power. But she hasn't expressed any interest in it, and to force her to go would alert the council that something was up. I was soon going to be forced to find some way to get the girl interested in joining the academy on her own to be honest. Perhaps that can be your first mission as those two's unofficial protector" said the Hokage with a smirk.

Kakashi gave the Hokage a little eye smile. "I wouldn't worry about that. If I was a betting man I'd put odds on Naruto talking Sora into joining the academy within a week."

"I hope you're right, otherwise I'll be making you take care of the problem" the Hokage said with an amused smile.

"Hokage-sama, if I may ask why have you kept the fact that Sora holds half the Kyuubi from the council?" inquired Kakashi.

"In the end it is as much for her benefit as for that of the village. It was unavoidable that word would spread that Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi. It has made life very hard for him in the village. It was my hope that Sora would be spared any potential discrimination and hatred like the type Naruto has been subjected to. Also while the council is generally good at keeping secrets something of this magnitude will cause so much paranoia and anxiety there is no way it could be kept quiet. It is also quite the military asset to have a Jinchuriki that other villages know nothing about. And like I said before some foreign elements were aware that the wife of the Fourth was pregnant with twins. If it ever came to light that twins each have one half of the Kyuubi… well at that point it would become pretty obvious who their parents were."

"There is also the chance that if they knew we had two Jinchuriki, certain elements within the village would feel like we had a spare… Thus emboldening them to try and turn one of them in to a perfect soulless 'weapon'" Remarked Kakashi.

The Hokage nodded. "Indeed. If word got out I'd have Danzo in my office within the hour demanding I turn over one of them to be turned into one of his ROOT puppets. It's not the type of thing we should bring down on ourselves carelessly."

00000

_One week later…_

It had been a stressful and exciting week for Sora. A week ago she had first met her brother. Despite her joy at having met him and seeing that he was as instantly attached to her as she was to him, her brother was more than a little stubborn. She had learned that the first night they had met.

"_But brother… I really have to go back to the orphanage now. You have no idea the kind of trouble I'll get into if I stay out all night. The Baa-san will punish me so harshly and she won't let me out to come see you for a long time. If I just go back I'll see you tomorrow." _

"_NO! I'm not letting you go back there. That old cow is never going to hurt you again. Just forget about her, come stay with me until we get you into the academy and out of that nasty shithole." _

Sora really hadn't wanted to risk making any trouble. If she misbehaved maybe it would hurt her chances of getting into the academy, or if she couldn't get in for whatever reason her life would be so miserable in the orphanage after breaking the rules. In the end though she had given in to her brother… she just really didn't want him to hate her. So she went to stay at his apartment.

"_Naruto! This place is a pigsty!"_

She had cleaned his little apartment from top to bottom. At least Naruto had the good graces to be embarrassed about the whole thing the girl remembered. She had been so exhausted by the end of it she collapsed on the bed and slept through the whole night.

The next morning Naruto (who had slept on the floor with some blankets without complaints, the sweetheart) had dragged her to the Hokage tower. She was shocked at how Naruto just barged into the place and even more so when he was given an almost instant audience with the Hokage when he asked for it. By the time she saw the rude and casual way in which Naruto addressed the Hokage her jaw was hanging open (Calling the man who could crush entire nations at his command and have them killed on a whim 'Jiji' was unusual to say the least). Why did a mere orphan like her brother have such access? Something strange was going on here.

To make a long story short Naruto told the Hokage that she wanted to go to the academy and move out of 'that shitty orphanage'. Sora for her part just stood terrified with her hands clasped together, certain that at any moment he would have them thrown out for such a disrespectful display. To her surprise the Hokage seemed quite pleased with the idea and asked her if she ok with all the changes. Sora could only nod not trusting her voice. Naruto even gave the Hokage a quick hug in all his excitement before they left. She was so shocked at the casual interaction. Why would the Hokage be so familiar with a no name orphan?

When she questioned Naruto about it outside, he seemed to be puzzled that she thought their interaction was weird. Really, he was sweet but was he always this oblivious?

Now a week later here she was about to start her first day at the academy. Her brother surprised her a little by suddenly throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think Sora? Place is pretty cool. I'm sure you'll love it" said the blonde enthusiastically.

She tried to give him a reassuring smile even though she felt a lot of trepidation. The red head put on her bravest face and strode forward, hooking her arm with her brother's.

"Let's go bro. I'm sure we'll kick this school's butt."

00000

_Two Years Later_

Naruto and Sora were at the top of the stairs of their classroom almost as soon as the bell rang since they sat next to each other at the top row. They two were being really loud, as usual.

"Naruto, stop being such an ass! You know it's not like that!" the twelve year old said half angry, half laughing as she punched her brother in the arm as hard as she could. It was pretty darn hard.

"I'm just saying if you didn't like to do it, you wouldn't do it so much. As much as you do it I think you definitely qualify as a clean freak" Said a teasing Naruto.

"I have reasonable hygienic standards. I don't get why my cleaning is such a big deal! And I HAVE to because if you even look at something it becomes a filthy mess. It must be an undiscovered Kekkei Genkai." Her eye widened in mock realization "We should report this new talent to Hokage-sama at once Aniki! Filth Release, Grabage no Jutsu!" said Sora with blatantly false awe and enthusiasm.

"Pfft, you're so mean sometimes sis" Naruto said while giving her a playful shove.

Unfortunatelly, they happened to standing be at the very top of the stairs. Sora also happened to have her ankles crossed in a silly pose while joking with her brother. So it was totally unexpected when she lost her balance and fell down the steps.

"Sora!" cried out Naruto, eyes wide with surprise and fright at realizing what he had done.

The red headed girl reached out and grabbed the first thing she could in a panic, which happened to be the arm of a boy. She dragged him down to the floor and they both painfully landed, with Sora on top and both them facing each other.

"Uughh… Hi Sasuke." The girl said, an embarrassed tone to her voice.

The fall had hurt his back, but he was too embarrassed at having been knocked down so easily by a stumbling girl to make a big deal out of it. Instead he just replied in typical Sasuke manner.

"Hn" the boy grunted disinterestedly.

Just at that time an ear splitting shriek permeated the classroom.

"GET OFF MY SASUKE-KUN!"

A surprised Sora looked over to see her classmate Sakura moving towards her. The redhead thought her classmate was going to help her up. Instead she was surprised when the pinkette grabbed a fistful of her hair. Sora gave a pained and shocked yelp Sakura dragged her to her feet by her hair.

"How DARE you do that to Sasuke-kun!" Yelled the pink headed girl in a rage while gripping Sora by the hair, "He could have been HURT! He's my Prince! You clumsy b-"

Everyone in the classroom looked on in wide eyed, slacked jawed shock as Naruto punched Sakura in the jaw with all his strength. The girl fell backwards into a crumpled heap between the desks.

Everyone, including the teacher, was in stunned silence for a few long seconds. Finally the first one to react was Sora.

She pushed her brother in the chest, hard, and glared at him with angry eyes. "Why the hell did you do that?" the yelled at him.

Naruto got over his shock at his sister yelling at him and yelled right back at her. "She was hurting you! She attacked you from behind! I will NOT sit by while someone hurts my baby sister!"

"You didn't have to knock Sakura out! I could have handled it by myself! I can fight my own fights, I don't need you stepping in every time. No wonder they call you a pitbull!" screamed Sora right back while the whole class watched on in slacked jawed horror/amazement. Only Sasuke picked himself up and started walking towards the door.

Iruka had been sitting at his desk watching the whole class beginning to leave when the whole incident happened. Like everyone else he was watching in amazement up to this point. He finally got his wits together enough about him to take control of the situation. "ENOUGH! Naruto, Sora, Sakura, in to my office. NOW!"

"Ugh Sensei… Sakura's still out cold" a voice in the crowd said timidly.

00000

Iruka sat in his desk as he glared angry daggers at Naruto who was sitting across from him. The boy sat sulking angrily while looking at the ground, not an even a bit of remorse in his countenance.

The Chunnin teacher seethed. In a shinobi school, even in the classroom some violence was expected and accepted. Shoving, the occasional roughhousing, even the playful ( mostly harmless) violence the girls seem to for some reason enjoy using against boys. But Naruto had taken things too far. There were unspoken rules about boys hitting girls outside sanctioned spars. Later in their careers Kunoichi could be just as tough and strong as male ninjas, but at this point the boys were definitely bigger and stronger. No way anyone would condone that. Plus it wasn't the playful kind of violence used, but a full powered closed fist punch to the face. This was totally unacceptable in every way.

"Naruto," began Iruka through gritted teeth, "your classmates gave you the nickname 'Pitbull'. Do you know why?"

"I guess" Naruto mumbled while still angrily not meeting Iruka's gaze.

"It's because whenever anyone even looks at Sora the wrong way, you fly off the handle. Totally out of proportion! What the hell were you even thinking in there? Did you think at all before you decided to deck one of your female classmates?" asked Iruka in exasperation.

It had been like this since the two of them started going to the Academy together. The first few days because she was new and because she is so small a few of the larger boys in the class tried to bully her. The orange clad boy attacked them like a berserker, punching a kicking and screaming with surprising fury. They beat him up pretty good in return and it was bloody noses and busted lips all around. Then the two offending boys had to suffer weeks of pranks being played on them, some that were downright nasty.

That was how Naruto had always been. Being an orphan himself Iruka could understand it. Sora was his only family and when she first arrived she was smaller, more shy and weaker than anybody else. Of course he'd want to protect her. But even as Sora grew more comfortable and confident Naruto's protective streak didn't seem to get better, but instead it seemed to get worse. Sometimes he would even get into fights if he _heard_ from someone else that someone had said something bad about his sister.

However never before had Naruto hit a girl. Iruka knew enough to know that some of the girls were not nice to Sora, especially not at first, but now all the girls had more or less accepted her and didn't bother her. Naruto hadn't liked it but other than strong words he'd never raised a hand against a girl. This incident was a first. And it was an escalation that did not bode well.

"Look Naruto," began Iruka again, trying to find a way to get through to the blonde, "people in class see you as a violent guy, a bully. You have to learn to get along with people and control your emotions. No one is going to like you if you keep acting like this."

Something he said must have resonated with Naruto, because the boy's head snapped to him and looked at him with angry eyes.

"Nobody likes me anyway, what difference does it make? Nobody likes Sora much either. Everyone's always treated me like crap. If I have to take it, fine. But the second anyone tries to treat my sister like that, I swear…" he said, trailing off as his chest started heaving with anger. Just the thought of that happening to his sister was enough to get his anger going.

"This isn't the way to handle it!" said Iruka emphatically, "You're only making it worse in the end. You can't just scare everyone off Naruto. You need to build bridges. What was it you used to tell me? You wanted to get people to acknowledge you. You wanted to be Hokage. You think acting the way you've been acting is going to make you Hokage?"

Iruka saw Naruto's anger waver into uncertainty for a moment at the mention of his dream of Hokage. Then it passed, and Naruto's eyes became filled with anger again. "I'm not sure how much I care about that anymore. You remember teaching us about the will of fire? How the true strength of a shinobi comes from protecting those precious to you? Well _no one_ is more precious to me than Sora. If I can't protect her, then what good am I?" it surprised Iruka just how much anger Naruto seemed to have. It also greatly surprised him to notice the moisture in Naruto's eyes and cracking of his voice at the end.

Iruka was a smart man, and all of a sudden things started to click together about his student. Iruka knew about the Kyuubi and how cruelly and unjustly the villagers treated Naruto because of it. Most kids at school stayed away because their parents told them to or their general attitude towards Naruto and even a lot of the instructors at the Academy didn't always treat the boy fairly.

Then Sora came along and the two of them practically lived together. They had become inseparable almost overnight. From what Naruto was saying Sora had started to get some or all of the treatment Naruto had been receiving as well. Reading between the lines Naruto felt it was his job to protect Sora from all of that. However the sad truth was that he couldn't, there was no way he could protect her from the attitude and abuse of so many villagers. He couldn't protect his most precious person so Naruto was becoming bitter.

Worse, Iruka suspected Naruto was going off at anything that he thought hurt his sister, _precisely_ because there were so many things he could do nothing to prevent. If there was even the smallest thing bothering his precious person that he could actually do something about Iruka suspected Naruto would probably try to pound it into submission no matter what it was. This was an unhealthy and potentially dangerous mindset.

"Naruto," Iruka said, his voice softening, "you can't force people to be nice to you and Sora. Once you become ninja and prove yourselves to the village people will acknowledge you and respect you, both of you. You just have to bear with it and tough it out until you can do that. Beating up people who slight you is not the way to get respect." Iruka wished he had better advice, but he didn't know anything that could change the twins' situation in the immediate future.

"I don't want any special treatment. I just want them to treat us like normal people. Someone should _make_ them behave the right way," hissed Naruto in a way that made Iruka uneasy.

Then the boy slumped forward, looking very tired all of a sudden. "I promised I'd protect her Iruka-sensei. I don't feel like I'm doing a very good job" the boy said in a pained tone.

Iruka knew he still had to punish the boy for his actions with Sakura. But that didn't mean he couldn't be kind to him when the boy obviously needed it. Iruka came around the desk and crouched next to Naruto, rubbing his back in a reassuring fashion. "It'll be ok. You can't protect her forever and I don't think she wants you to. Things will get better in time, you'll see."

While Naruto was grateful for his sensei's kindness, inside he was thinking something very different. _I can't protect Sora forever? You're wrong. She's the only one I've got. No matter what I'll make sure she's safe and happy. I don't care what I have to do, I wont let _anything_ happen to her. It's the promise of a lifetime, dattebayo. _

00000

A/N: I'm worried that some people might think Naruto is a little OOC. Well my rationale was in the story but I think I'd like to make my thought process even more clear just in case:

My story is about Naruto and Sora, and one of the main things I want to explore is how Naruto may have been different with a twin sister.

Naruto doesn't have to wait for acceptance and a family and support anymore. He has it with Sora, 24/7. But Naruto can't protect her from the villagers who hate him. How would this change Naruto if the villagers were hurting not only him, but also the only close precious person he has?

Also I'm a little worried that Sora was not very fleshed out in this chapter. Tell me you think of her! She will get a lot more development and screen time next chapter.


End file.
